New Beginning
by BlackNights24
Summary: Rin, being falsely accused, gets the death penalty. But, before anything more can happen, a strange man comes forth and saves him. Who is this man and why did he just threaten the Vatican?


**I am not describing the grigori's outfit in full blown accuracy. Sorry for those who want me to.**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist or KHR. If I did, well, you don't even want to know.**

"Okumura Rin. You have been accused of going berserk once more, and nearly killing your team. What have you got to say?" one of the three grigori asked in a cold tone. She, you could tell by the voice, wore a dark red clothing, covering her entire body. The other two stood to the left of her. The one closest to her wore a dark blue clothing, also showing nothing, and the one farthest from her wore dark green clothes, only a long gray beard could be seen slightly.

A teenager stood before them with a large scowl. His black hair, with a blue hue to it, was ruffled and had some dried blood in it. His skin was paler than the norm and made him look sick. His eyes, though cold and angry, were a bright electric blue. Shackles were on both his wrists and ankles. His ears were pointed slightly and as he growled lowly, some of his canines could be seen. "I didn't do anything," he said, his voice surprisingly smooth.

"Now you lie to us," the blue grigori accused, his voice cold and angry. "You should tell us the truth, demon," this made the teen more angry. He clenched his teeth, his, now visible, black tail swayed behind him like an angry cat.

"I didn't do anything. If I had, do you think they would appear so unharmed?" he motioned with his head to a small group of four. It consisted with a small blond girl with bright green eyes. She wore a simple pink yukata. Next to her stood his twin brother, Okumura Yukio. His brown hair was also in disarray and his aqua marine eyes showed slight anger (at the grigori). He wore his exorcist uniform, but it looked like it was thrown on. Behind the two stood a tall man with furious brown eyes. His brown hair had a single strip of blond going through it and he had piercings on his lips and ears. He wore simple clothing, like black slacks and a white dress shirt. Beside him stood an emotionless girl with long purple hair. Her red eyes were empty as she stared at Rin. She wore a a purple jacket, a white blouse, and simple blue jeans. All four, well three, seemed angry at the grigori.

"It did not mean you did not wish them harm," the woman spoke once more, her tone more calm than the other, but still angry. Rin growled once again as he glared at the three who stood all proud up above them.

"I would never wish them harm. I killed the demon and then get beaten by other exorcist. What the hell is up with that," the room was silent for a while, no one even dared to move. "You injured three of our men," the green cloaked man finally spoke. His tone the calmest of them all. "You must atone for your sins," he continued cautiously.

"They attacked me first," Rin yelled, his anger getting the better of him. Some of his blue flames licked at his skin before finally disappearing. Rin, now knowing what he had done, cursed mentally.

"For going berserk, not once but twice, nearly killing three of our men, almost harming your own teammates, and threatening us. You, Okumura Rin, shall be sentences to death," the green cloaked man said. The room was deadly silent. Some people who were watching smirked, others stayed emotionless. And the one who spoke, made Rin confused.

"Is this how you treat my funds."

Standing perfectly tall in front of Rin, was a man. His long brunette hair ended mid-back and his eyes were narrowed and a strange color of orange. He wore a simple black suit, judging from it, that looked custom designed. The oddest thing about this man, is he made the grigori flinch and the scent of fear was now clear in the room.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled one of the unknown exorcists. His yells brought everyone out of their thoughts. One of the higher exorcists hit on his head and hissed at him to be quiet. "V-V-Vongola D-Decimo sir. Do w-what do we owe t-the p-p-pleasure?" the only female grigori stuttered. This made the small group of four and Rin become even more confused then they already were. This man, with a single sentence, made the grigori shake with fear.

"I don't like repeating myself," he glared at the three, before turning himself towards the teen. He smiled gently down at him before he squatted down to his height.

"Tell me everything that happened," he ordered in a soft tone. It didn't even sound like an order and for some strange reason, Rin could not help himself but to answer. This surprised everyone, since they had also tried to get the teen to talk, but he wouldn't. Not anything besides the fact that he killed the demon and got attacked for it.

When Rin stopped, he could tell this man was angry. His back straightened and his knuckles were white from clenching the chains that bound the teen. "I see," he said quietly. He stood and glared at the grigori.

"Reborn. Get this boy out of the restraints. Takeshi, take him and his friends to our place. Hayato, Mukuro, Kyoya," he smirked evilly at the grigori. "Take care of the trash."

A tall black haired man entered and shot the restraints off quickly and motioned for the teen to follow. Another black haired man entered, but with a large smile. He went towards the small group and ushered them to follow. Just as the, now large, group was about to leave, three more men entered.

Rin noticed how all of them wore suits, all custom made. The one who ushered him had a black fedora on with a yellow strip. His hat cast a shadow across his face, showing only one of his black eyes. A green gun was loosely held in his hands as he smirked evilly, at least that is what Rin thought, and, for some strange reason, proudly at the brunette.

The one who went towards his twin and friends had black hair and kind brown eyes. He was definitely Japanese just from looking at his facial features. Rin noticed quickly the difference between all the men that entered. Their dress shirts were all different. The Japanese make, Takeshi, had a blue dress shirt. The man who got Rin out of his restraints, had a yellow dress shirt. The silver haired man who was glaring at everything with teal eyes, had a red dress shirt. The scary looking black haired man with steel gray eyes had a violet dress shirt. The man with black, with purple hue, pineapple shaped hair and one blue and one red eye had an indigo dress shirt. The final man, the one who saved Rin from his untimely demise, had an orange dress shirt that almost matched his eyes.

"Come, you don't want to be here when they start making a mess," Takeshi smiled at them, now pushing them out of the room. The brunette followed quickly behind them. The final thing they heard was "I'm going to bite you to death" before they started to hear screams.

None of them could question the odd behaviour of the three beside them as they were brought out of exorcist headquarters and to a large living room. Three couches were in a triangle, a large coffee table between them, and one of the couches was already being occupied by two other males. The pink haired one, with gold eyes, looked towards them and grinned. The one sitting next to him was bald and had black eyes that looked very nervous.

"Hey Rin-chan! I thought they were gonna kill you," the pink haired man, Shima Renzou, said happily. The teen scowled, "They were, but these guys showed up and saved me," Rin looked towards them before going to sit with them, four following him.

Rin watched with amazement at how the man's narrowed orange eyes turned doe-like and brown. "I'll go get some snacks for you all to eat," he said with a smile. The black haired man, with the blue dress shirt, laughed before following the other. Reborn, if they got the name right, sat on a different couch from the others.

They watched quietly as his green gun turned into a lizard (chameleon) and sat obediently on his hat staring at the group. The brunette soon came in with a tray of cookies in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Takeshi came out with a tray of cups filled with milk. They both set it on the table before going to sit on the couch with the other man. Tsuna handed the coffee to the fedora wearing man with a small smile.

"Let's get introductions out of the way. I mean, it is already weird how I just came in," the brunette chuckled nervously, a complete 180 from how he was before. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, head of the Vongola Corporation," he smiled shyly at them. "Your the boss of the most likes corporation in the entire world," Yukio said, not believing it for a second. Tsuna smiled at the group knowing what they were thinking.

"This man, to my right, is Reborn. And the this man is Yamamoto Takeshi," he motioned towards each man. Reborn tilted his hat slightly in greeting and Takeshi grinned and said a small hello.

"The others you saw were Gokudera Hayato, the silver haired man, Rokudo Mukuro, the pineapple head, and Hibari Kyoya, the scary looking one," Tsuna said politely. Rin and Shima laughed at the definition of the three. Yukio smacked Rin lightly while the purple haired girl, Izumo, scolded Shima.

"I'm Okumura Rin and these are my friends. Okumura Yukio, my younger twin brother, Shima Renzou, the pink haired one, Konekomaru Miwa, the bald one, Moriyama Shiemi, the blond girl, Kamiki Izumo, the purple haired girl, and Suguro 'Bon' Ryuji, the skunk haired one," Rin introduced. Bon glared at the teen.

"Who the hell are you calling a skunk?" he growled. Rin glared back, "Who do you think?" he asked calmly, his tail swaying slightly. They were interrupted by Tsuna's laughter. "They act very much like my guardians," he said softly, only those closest to him, and Rin (cause he is a half-demon) heard him.

"Why did you help Nii-san?" Yukio asked, adjusting his glasses. Everything was silent. With a small sigh, Tsuna placed a blue folder on the table. "I was funding the Vatican. They can't buy everything themselves. After all, they are always needing to repair things the exorcists break. So ever since the beginning, my business has been helping fund them," he said almost sadly. "I never knew what they did personally, but I did have my suspensions. I had one of my best come and watch over the Vatican. What I found made me...upset," he said carefully.

"Upset doesn't nearly compare to how you were," Takeshi laughed pointing at the shortest. "He nearly destroyed our mansion. Reborn had to strap him down and explain a few things before he really calmed down," he laughed again, Tsuna blushing badly.

"So how does this involve Rin?" Shiemi asked shyly. Tsuna sighed again, running his fingers through his spiky hair before playing with the ends of his hair. "I just found out yesterday that they were going to sentence your friend, Rin, to death. After reading his charges, that was when I got upset. Since this also didn't classify if he was dead or not, I was prepared to make the Vatican...disappear," he said the last part slowly. This made the room quiet.

"Disappear?" Bon said slowly. The two other Kyoto boys looked towards each other nervously. "I am the one giving the Vatican money. Sure there are others, but I'm the main money maker. So you could say, that I sign your paychecks," he grinned at them, his personality changing again. "But, when Reborn said Rin was alive, I had to make sure he lives. I don't give a damn who his father is. From what I've heard, he is't technically like a father to him, so I see no harm. That and my intuition say that you are safe," he muttered the last part.

"So this is where things get difficult," he said his eyes turning a soft orange. "Rin. I want to offer you a job in Vongola. Your friends, and brother, may join as well. But this is to insure your safety and that your life may continue. No more threat of dying unless, of course, you die in a mission," he smiled at them.

The others stood, completely still. Just then the door opened, the three from before coming in. The silver haired one coming in first and went straight to Tsuna.

"Damn exorcist and their weird weapons," he continued to curse, completely ignoring the teens. The other two were glaring at one another, Mukuro heading off towards the group while Kyoya went towards the farthest corner from everyone. "So how was it?" Tsuna asked.

Hayato smiled at his boss. "It was okay. No fatal injuries, a few need mental help, but nothing life threatening," he answered knowingly. Tsuna nodded before turning back to the group.

"How do we know you are not someone who wants to use Nii-san?" Yukio asked, glaring lightly at the brunette. Hayato glared back, but Takeshi kept him from saying anything. "How do you wish me to prove it?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head slightly. He had never really had to prove he was Decimo before. Other just took it as how they could.

"It is said that the Vongola head can light a flame on his fist and head. Can you do that?"Miwa said. Everything went still. Tsuna looked towards Reborn for an answer. Even though the hitman was no longer his tutor, he still looked towards him for certain answers. Reborn nodded quietly.

Tsuna closed his eyes. Soon afterwards, an orange flame lit up the brunette's soft features. They stayed there for a minute before vanishing. Tsuna's eyes opened slowly. "It is still difficult to do that without my pills," he rubbed his eyes softly.

The teens stared wide eyed at the man sitting before them. Rin hesitantly looked at his friends. They may not want to leave, but he definitely did not want to stay here where everyday, one of the exorcist tried to, by _accident_, kill him.

"It is your choice, Rin," the teen was silent, his hair hiding his eyes. "I want to become apart of Vongola," he finally said. He will still kick Satan's ass, but he can do that without being an exorcist. His eyes showed only determination. Tsuna smiled at him widely. "Great!" he stood up.

"I will have Takeshi teach you the way of the sword since he is the only one who deals with that. You will also have to learn a few things from Kyoya and Mukuro before you try and kill Satan," the teens stared at the man. Rin especially since he never told him what his goal was. Tsuna smiled towards them.

"As for the rest of you?" he questioned, still standing. The other teens looked towards one another. "I'll also be going. Someone has to look out for him," Yukio patted Rin's head with a small smile. Rin, though embarrassed, let Yukio do what he wanted for once. The others, though hesitant, also nodded.

"All of you will learn from my guardians. They all have some unique style of fighting that will match up to how you fight. We leave for Italy tomorrow so please have your things ready by then," he clapped his hands and tilted his head slightly towards them.

Tsuna's personality changed again as he smirked towards them. "I hope you all live through it."


End file.
